headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League Unlimited: Flash and Substance
"Flash and Substance" is the fifth episode of season five of the animated superhero fantasy series Justice League Unlimited. It is the third season of the show under this title, having been previously known as just Justice League. Combining the episode totals of both programs, it is the 83rd episode of the series overall. The script for this episode was written by Matt Wayne. This episode is a Flash spotlight episode. Synopsis In this episode, the Flash returns to his old stomping grounds in Keystone City, where he is expected to attend a dedication ceremony of the Flash Museum. As expected, Flash must contend with a bevy of his classic foes, including the Rogues Gallery. The most dangerous foe however is Mirror Master. Batman and the New God known as Orion accompany him, but quickly discover that the Flash's methods for dealing with supervillain threats varies greatly from their own. Cast Principal Cast Guest Villains Co-Stars Notes * Allusions * The falling banner at the conclusion of the Flash Museum fight is visually similar to a scene at the end of Jurassic Park when the Tyrannosaur looks towards the camera as the banner falls to the ground. Bloopers * Quotes * Flash: Oh right, uh, cause it's Flash Appreciation Day. Yeah, it'll be great. I understand if everybody's too busy to come, no biggie. My mom's gonna be there. Let's see, my uncle's flying in. Be great if one of the original seven made it. I mean, okay, yeah, it's the Flash Museum, but to me, the whole League deserves the honor, all of us, like I said no biggie... * Batman: What time? * Flash: Six o'clock. Nooooo... you're really coming?... Awesome! You're a stand up guy, Bats, don't ever let them call you a crazed loner. .... * Mirror Master: So, we're the hardest men in town... * Waitress: What will it be, boys? * Captain Boomerang: Arnold Palmer. * Trickster: Cherry Cola. * Mirror Master: Decaf soy latte. * Captain Cold: Milk. (everyone stares) My ulcer's been acting up. .... * Flash: Mirror Master! * Mirror Master: You’re as quick as ever! * Flash: Yeah? Well, you're... you’re not really all there! * Mirror Master: Oooh! Nice try! If you had another minute, you’d probably think of a decent comeback. Sadly you don’t have the time. In another minute you’ll be dead! .... * Trickster: Me next! It’s my turn! Nothing as stupid as a giant boomerang. First, I get 400 cases of fake dog vomit. I grease the bottoms of them and when the Flash runs into them, the whole mess slides into a wall of metal spikes. The cases break open and what’s left of the Flash is buried alive in phony barf! And then… everything explodes! * Captain Cold: You know what? Taking turns is dumb, let's all just jump him at the museum. * Captain Boomerang: Brilliant! * Mirror Master: Good deal... * Trickster: But c'mon, it'll be great. Okay, you don't like the barf, I can make do with 50,000 rotten eggs and a chain saw. (everyone leaves) Okay, if that's the way you're going to be about it, forget it - I quit! Nobody gets me... .... * Captain Cold: That's it? I was all set to crack some bones! See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Justice League/Episodes Category:Justice League/Season 5 episodes Category:Justice League Unlimited/Episodes Category:Justice League Unlimited/Season 3 episodes Category:2006/Episodes Category:February, 2006/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories